Sayonara,My Firs Love
by M.Shirayuki
Summary: Cinta adalah penjahat paling ulung di dunia.. karna tanpa kita sadari ia akan mengetuk sampai ke dasar hatimu


**Salam kenal senpai-senpaiku di sini!saya Aouthor baru!**

**Motivasiku membuat FFN adalah,karna aku membaca FFN kalian yang begitu bagus..**

**Mungkin aku belum apa-apa di depan kalian,tapi aku harap kslian mau membimbingku.**

**Ah,sekalian mau promo nih,bagi kalian yang juga suka Ginga e Kickoff,silahkan membaca Ficku!**

**Sedih rasanya...Fondom GKO sepi sekali,dan aku berharap kalian pun mau menyumbangkan sedikit inspirasi kalian untuk meramaikan Fondom GKO itu **

**Onegashimasu!**

**Sayonara,My First Love**

**Rated: T  
**

** Ganre:Hurt/Comfort&amp;Family**

** Main Chara:Kiyama Hitomiko,Yagami Reina&amp;Kiyama Hiroto**

* * *

_Entah__kenapa ketika aku bersama kak Hitomiko. . ._

_Aku selalu merasa nyaman dan hangat di dekatnya. . ._

_Tak pernah terlintas di benaku bahwa akan ada waktunya bagi kami untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. . ._

* * *

**Normal's Pov...**

Rumah Matahari ,adalah rumah bagi anak anak yang tidak memiliki orang tua,atau bisa kita sebut sebagai Panti Asuhan.

Rumah Matahari terletak di sekitar daerah gunung Fuji yang dingin dan jauh dari para penduduk hanya sebagai Panti Asuhan,namun mereka menyediakan sekolah untuk anak-anak yang tinggal disitu,dengan seorang guru cantik yang selalu setia mengajari mereka berbagai hal di luar yang sering di panggil dengan nama kak Hito

Dan diantara murid-muridnya,ada seorang anak lelaki berambut merah menyala yang populer dikalangan teman-temanya..

Dia di panggil dengan nama Kiyama Hiroto.

Meskipun populer,hanya satu orang yang selalu menarik perhatian anak seorang guru cantik sekaligus kakak bagi mereka,siapa lagi kalau bukan Hitomiko-Sensei

* * *

**Pukul 10:45 Siang..**

"Eeh?!kak Hitomiko akan pindah mengajar!?"Teriak kaget,seorang anak perempuan berambut biru laut yang akrap di panggil Reina

"iya,kakak di tugaskan untuk mengajar di sekolah lain,tapi bukan berarti kita akan berpisah kok...kakak akan sering-sering main di sini"

"oh,iya!ngomong-ngomong kudengar kakak akan menikah ya!"

pertanyaan dari si teh hijau,yaitu Midorikawa sukses membuat Hitomiko bersemu merah,dan hal itu membuat anak-anak di situ terkecuali Hiroto yang duduk diantara deretan teman-temanya itu

"apa itu juga termasuk alasan kak hito pindah?ya,kan?"

Kini giliran si tulip Haruya yang mencoba untuk menggoda yang di goda hanya tertawa dengan semburat merah yang masih mengembang di kedua pipinya

Hiroto hanya terdiam,ia melihat mata Hitomiko dengan matanya ia melihat bahwa perasaan Hitomiko terhadap lelaki yang akan di nikahinya nanti begitu akan bisa di ubah,oleh eksitensi tak berharga seperti dirinya...

Hiroto hanyalah satu dari beberapa orang yang dianggapnya sebagai adik-adiknya,tak akan pernah lebih

**TEEET!TEEET!TEEET**

Bel berahirnya jam sekolah pun berbunyi,di sertai dengan sorakan gembira dari anak-anak di Rumah Matahari itu

"Hiroto,ayo kita kembali"

"maaf,kau duluan saja Reina..."

Ucap Hiroto,menolak ajakan Reina dengan tersenyum,Reina yang juga merupakan teman dekat Hiroto itu pun merasa ada yang aneh dengan Hiroto yang terlihat tidak seperti biasanya.

Ia pun memilih untuk meninggalkan Hiroto sendiri dan menunggunya duduk di tempat yang tak jauh dari kelas

Sementara Hiroto mengambil sebuh kotak kecil di tasnya dan berjalan dengan langkah yang terlihat berat,menuju ruangan Hitomiko

* * *

**CKLEK**

"Hiroto ya,kau belum pulang?"

"Aku dengar kakak akan menikah kan?"

"Iya,kau benar"

"Ini...hadiah dariku..."Hiroto pun memberikan kota itu pada Hitomiko

"eeh?benarkah?"

"Selamat atas pernikahanya kakak..."

Ucapnya Hiroto berusaha untuk mengatur agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar,namun itu semua terasa sia-sia

Rasa sakit yang dia rasakan terlalu dalam,dia begitu shock dengan kabar itu..

Apakah...dia dapat bertahan dalam situasi ini?

Tidak bolehkah..dia mengambil kesempatan atas perasaanya itu?

"Hiroto,kau kenap?kau terlihat tidak sehat..."Mendengar itu Hiroto mengepalkan tanganya,bibirnya merapat,dan hatinya merengek...

"maaf,kak Hito...aku berbohong...aku tidak bisa merasa senang dengan pernikahanmu..."

Sebenarnya,sering sekali Hiroto memeluk Hitomiko,begitu pula dengan Hitomiko yang selalu memeluk Hiroto ketika kecil dulu.

Namun pelukan Hiroto pada Hitomiko terlihat berbeda,bagi Hiroto mungkin pelukan itu merupakan pelukan pun tersenyum dan membelai kepala Hiroto dengan lembut

"kau sudah besar ya,Hiroto..."

Mendengar itu,Hiroto pun melepaskan pelukanya,ia pun berusaha tersenyum dan terlihat sewajar mungkin

"Kak,aku pernah suka padamu..."Hitomiko terdiam,Hiroto pun kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya

"aku perna suka padamu...sangat suka...asal kakak bahagia,aku juga bahagia..aku harap kakak selalu bahagia,itulah yang akan kudoakan sampai kapanpun juga"

Untuk terahir kalinya,ahirnya Hiroto berhasil menyampaikanya dengan baik.

Awalnya Hitomiko memang terkejut,namun ia pun tersenyum ke arah Hiroto

"Aku mengerti…terimakasih sudah memikirkanku sampai sedalam itu,Hiroto…"

Setelah Hitomiko berkata begitu,Hiroto pun berpamitan untuk pulang dan keluar dari ruangan jauh dari ruang guru,sesaat dia terkejut karna melihat Reina yang masih menunggunya di sana

"Kau masih belum pulang rupanya…"

"maaf,karna aku melihatmu pergi keruang kak Hitomiko,tanpa sadar aku ada di sini..dan mendengar…"

"Sudahlah,ayo kita pulang.."

Sebelum Reina selesai menyelesaikan kata-katanya,Hiroto sudah keburu memotongnya.

Meskipun Hiroto berusaha terlihat wajar di depan Reina,namun ia tau saat ini Hiroto sedang menahan sesuatu yang sedang bergejolak di dalam hatinya.

"Hei Hiroto,sebelum pulang kita mampir ke sungai yang biasa kita kunjungi yuk…"

"Tapi ini kan sudah hampir gelap.."

"Sebentar saja kok"

Mau tidak mau Hiroto pun menuruti pun menuruni sebuah tebing yang tak begitu tinggi dan duduk di pinggir sungai sambil menatap langit-langit malam

"Malam ini terang, ya…"

"Eh?"

"Maksudku, bulan dan bintang terlihat sangat jelas…"

"Oh… Ya, kau benar."

"Seandainya saja ada bintang jatuh … Apa yang akan kuminta, ya?"

Sesaat Hiroto terdiam,Reina pun menolehkan kepalannya dan menatap sayu Hiroto yang kini terlihat tidak bersemangat.

Ia pun menghela nafas panjang…

"Hiroto…kalau memang sakit,tidak usah di tahan…"

"Kalau begitu,boleh aku meminjam pundakmu Reina?"

"dengan senang hati Hiroto.."

Reina pun tersenyum,dan mempersilahkan Hiroto untuk bersandar di pun membelai lembut rambut merah Hiroto dan berkata…

"Hiroto,meskipun dirimu hancur,kau tetap berdiri menghadapi penolakan itu dan tidak berhenti melangkah…menurutku kau terlihat keren…"

"Arigato Reina…"

** ~OWARI~**

* * *

**Fiuuh!ahirnya kelar juga..**

**Mungkin terlihat gaje ya?sebenarnya ini kuambil sebagian dari kisah nyataku saat guruku hendak pindah mengajar**

**Yah bias di bilang aku sempat tertarik dengan senseiku :v**

**Mohon kritik dan saranya!Arigato!**

**Ah,kritiknya jangan pedes-pedes ya?aku kan hnya pemula**

**Sekali lagi kuucapkan terimakasih!**


End file.
